100 Themes: Yu Yu Hakusho ficlets
by Celelorien
Summary: A series of challengetheme ficlets. Some will be nonpaired, most will be YusukeKuwabara with possible sides of HieiKurama. Individual pairs, ratings, etc. at top of each chapter, average rating will be T. New 123007: Heaven. songfic, YusuKuwa, KuwaYusu. T
1. 1: Introduction

Hello all. I've decided that, in order to force myself to write more, and to expand on the much-neglected fandom of Yusuke/Kuwabara fluff, I will take up the writing challenge for 100 themed ficlets. Here is the first, from the theme "Introduction." The rest of the themes are listed at the bottom of the page, and if you leave a review with a special request, I'll do them out of order for you. For now, on to the fic!

edit: wow, you can tell i've been out of the fanfiction loop. I even forgot the disclaimer!

Nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho is mine, nor do I claim any rights to anything within except the actual writing content. The characters are the property of FUNimation, I think, and the themes are sort of like shareware; I don't claim to have made them up, just using them as a writing boost.

-----------hajime----------

1. Introduction

"Hey you!"

Yusuke Urameshi put his glowering at the sidewalk on hold as he turned around, curious as to who would be shouting at him. He'd sensed someone's presence behind him, but nobody usually bothered him; his reputation as the strongest kid in Sarayashiki Junior High kept most of his peers away from him. Coupled with the fact that Yusuke only bothered to come to school once every other week at most, the black-haired boy couldn't think of anyone who might be interested in talking to him on the one day he felt like going who wasn't a teacher.

The speaker was a tall kid with blazing blue eyes and bright orange hair, with one fist clenched tightly and the other pointed directly at him. "Yeah, you! You're Yusuke Urameshi, right? Supposedly the toughest kid in the whole school?" he asked, his voice sounding rather like his throat was coated in gravel.

"Yeah that's me, what about it? You want an autograph or something?" Yusuke asked, deciding to go with sounding vaguely annoyed.

"I want a fight! The name's Kuwabara, and I'm taking the title of strongest from you right here, right now!" the kid shouted, and then he charged. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yusuke easily sidestepped, and as Kuwabara turned around, he delivered a sharp right to the other boy's torso. Kuwabara coughed as the air whooshed out of him, doubled up in pain as he fell to the ground. "Riight. See ya later, weirdo." With that, Yusuke continued home, but in place of the scowl, a smile now resided on his face.

Surprisingly to everyone, including Yusuke himself, he felt like going to school again after skipping only four days in between. Once more, as he left the school yard, he felt a presence behind him.

"Following for a reason?"he asked, turning slightly. Once more, the sight of the gangly copper-top greeted him.

"I'm going to really take the title of strongest from you this time! By now you must realize your defeat will come at the hands of one Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Kuwabara? Nope, never heard of ya," Yusuke said, enjoying taunting the boy.

"Is that so? Well, let me just jog your memory, punk! Nobody forgets fighting me!" Kuwabara grated, and once again, he charged at Urameshi. The results were much the same as last time.

"Heyy, I think you're right! The sound of your ribs breaking does ring a bell!"

With that, Yusuke headed towards home again, and once again, a smile had replaced his usually dour expression.

The rest, as they say, is history.

---------owari--------

Review my lovelies, and I shall write faster:3 As I mentioned, this is the first in a series of (hopefully) 100 ficlets. Most will involve Yusu/Kuwa slash with Hiei/Kurama on the side. So review, review, and I shall continue! Remember, if you have special requests for a particular theme to come first, let me know and I'll see what I can do! They won't be sequential anyway, just a rather long series of one-shots. :3

Themes:

1. Introduction 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again

11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude

21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated

41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67 Percent

71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words

81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle

91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation


	2. 2: Love

I present to you the second of the themes, Love! This one is a little more involved with the Yusu/Kuwa love (obviously) so we're rating it T! Nothing too graphic though, my pretties. I didn't feel right putting too much snuggly fluff in the "Introduction" chapter, because honestly they were 13 or 14 when they met and boys that age are more interested in fighting than love. I figured it would be better to not include any "deep, secret love-thoughts" on either of their behalfs, because it just wouldn't fit with their personalities. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the prior one's lack. :3

---------------------------_hajime_------------------------

"Hmmnnn... ohhh..." Kuwabara moaned, hands tightening on the shorter boy's back. He lazily opened an eye observe his beloved, who had stopped kissing his way down the copper-top's neck to give Kuwabara a cheeky grin.

"Aww, did I wake you up, baby?" he asked, feigning concen.

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay-hay-haaay for it," Kuwabara started to threaten, but his attempt at intimidation failed miserably as it was interrupted with a yawn. "...Later, anyway," he amended, drawing Yusuke further into his embrace.

"I just bet I will," Yusuke agreed, nuzzling against Kuwabara's muscular chest. Kuwabara grinned mischievously, then began to tickle his partner mercilessly.

"Auugh! Quit it, you big lug, gahahaa seriou-ohohoho-ously, qui-hee-hee-hee-hit it!" Yusuke giggled helplessly, arms pinned against Kuwabara from his sneaky hug attack. Kuwabara had found out the half-demon was ticklish on the trip to the Dark Tournament, while Yusuke was passed out from Genkai's rigorous training. While installing him in his bed in the hotel, Kuwabara's fingers had brushed Yusuke's sides, making the spirit detective giggle and roll over, swatting sleepily at the offending hand. "Nooo-hohoho-heehee quit it!" Yusuke yowled, flailing as best he could. He finally managed to break free, landing unceremoniously on the floor. Kuwabara couldn't help himself and burst out laughing at the disgruntled expression.

"Oh, that's it!" Yusuke shouted, pouncing on the taller man. They wrestled fiercely for a few minutes before Yusuke managed to pin Kuwabara, arms over his head. They stared at each other defiantly, breathlessly panting and flushed. Kuwabara's mouth quirked up in a grin.

"Looks like you got me," he said huskily. "Now what're you gonna do?" Yusuke grinned wickedly, then leaned down, breath hot against Kuwabara's ear.

"Bang," he whispered, and proceeded to kiss Kuwabara senseless. Kuwabara moaned against Yusuke's mouth, bucking slightly as the darker boy began to nibble gently at his lips and neck, all the while keeping him firmly pinned to the bed. Suddenly Yusuke pulled away and Kuwabara sighed regretfully at the loss, looking hazily up at the dancing chocolate eyes. "Now, now, can't be going back to bed before we even have breakfast. I promised to make something special, didn't I? After all," he added, leaning down to capture Kuwabara's lips in a quick, passionate kiss, "it's not every day that one celebrates their twenty-fifth anniversary." He pulled Kuwabara's left hand down to his mouth, kissing the plain silver band residing on his third finger. Kuwabara blushed slightly, though whether it was a true blush or just residual heat from their making out was hard to say. Despite the passage of time, neither Kuwabara nor Yusuke showed very many outward signs of aging. Through much wheedling, logical reasoning, and begging of his father, Koenma had been able to grant an extension to Kuwabara's life, allowing him to live as long and as youthfully as Yusuke did... and not a moment after. Needless to say, staying physically around their twenties made their sex life a lot more interesting than that of most chronological forty-somethings. Yusuke suddenly bounded off the bed and headed for the door. "I expect you down in no more than half an hour, lover-boy," he said, grinning wickedly. Kuwabara sighed again at the loss, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He was going to need a shower... a very _cold _shower.

When he came down a very punctual twenty-seven minutes later, dressed in jeans and still drying his hair, Yusuke was busy making french toast and scrambled eggs and looking adorable in his favorite apron. Kuwabara padded up behind him, looping his arms around his slender love's waist and rocking him gently. "Now, now, don't be too hasty, you'll make me burn the toast," Yusuke scolded, but a grin on his face as he looked up at Kuwabara showed he wasn't too concerned. The copper-top took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on Yusuke's upturned lips. "Mm, now go get some cups and the juice, okay?" he said, beeping Kuwabara's nose and leaving a little dot of powdered sugar. Kuwabara captured his hand, licking it teasingly.

"May not need any syrup, if you're going to be this sweet," he said, chuckling, then went to do his partner's bidding. Yusuke finished up the cooking as Kuwabara poured the juice and set the table. When they sat down, Yusuke raised his juice glass.

"To twenty-five years," he said.

"To hundreds more," Kuwabara added.

"To love."

"To us."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"I believe they are."

"I believe you're right."

"So you promised after breakfast we could go back to bed?"

"Of course. We'll have to take some kind of... 'nap'... to help digest all this food after all."

"Of course."

----------------_owari_----------------

Remember to review, because reviewing makes me write faster! And don't forget, if you want to see one of the themes particularly, let me know and I'll bump it up in the schedule! If not, the next up will be theme #3, Light.


	3. 3: Light & 4: Dark

Hmm, wanted to do something more officially-drabble-ish with these. 100 words each, but you get a two-for-one special! I bring you themes #3 and #4, Light and Dark respectively. Sorry they're so short, but this is because of finals and whatnot. So enjoy!

#3: Light & #4: Dark; Ku/Yu fluff. K

-----------------_hajime_--------------------

Kuwabara was light. He was the salvation at the end of the tunnel whenever Yusuke nearly (or really) died. He was pure, kind, and loyal, with an honor code to make men proud. He would defend that which was precious, or he would die trying.

It was the dying part Yusuke was afraid of. Because Kuwabara was his light, the shining candle of hope and love that saw his shadows, accepted them, and kept him whole. As he snuggled further into the brightness, he reflected that they should probably go to the beach sometime. The man was white as snow.

-------------------_meian_------------------

Yusuke was darkness. He was like the breezy shadow of a moonless night. Carefree, he saved the world in the background. Most humans didn't even know his name.

Kuwabara owed him more than salvation. Yusuke was also his safety. When things went wrong or the pressures of the Ningenkai became too much, Yusuke was there, cracking jokes and offering him sanctuary. Kuwabara could hide in Yusuke's darkness, safe from the world and his own bruised ideals. As he pulled him closer, he reflected that they should sleep in the Makai more often. Its moonless sky made him think of peace.

------------------_owari_--------------------

And that's that. Again, sorry they're so short, but there probably won't be another update until after Tuesday. Review, though, my lovelies, and I will write ten times as fast when I return for you! Love you!

Celelorien

(For those of you who are curious, "meian" means literally "light and darkness.")


	4. 5: Seeking Solace

Waaauugh... Finals are (finally) over... Blehhh. However, all the nice reviews made me quite happy:D So as promised, here is the next theme, quick like a bunny! I love you all, because you keep me inspired to write. X3

Kuwa/Yusu, slightly more friendshippy and set sometime after Genkai's Tournament arc and before the Dark Tournament arc, T for Shizuru's language.

#5: Seeking Solace

-----------------_hajime_--------------------

Yusuke Urameshi rarely asked anyone for anything. Growing up, he could hardly ask his mother for help with homework or to comfort him over scraped knees. Atsuko's behavior had ensured that Yusuke was quite independent. So when Yusuke showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, drenched and freezing and demanding that he open up, Kuwabara knew better than to pry and let him in.

"Jeezus it's cold out there," Yusuke complained, stepping inside.

"It's the middle of December and raining, Urameshi, what'd you expect?" Kuwabara retorted, rolling his eyes as he poked through the closet. "Listen, if you drip all over the floor Shizuru's gonna be pissed. Take these and go dry off," he added, handing Yusuke a large fluffy towel and some spare pajamas. Yusuke, of course, was independent to the point of seeing all help as charity. Being quite averse to charity, one had to push in exactly the right direction to get him to allow you to do anything for him. Kuwabara, it must be said, was a practiced master.

"Yeah, yeah. I swear Kuwabara, your sister is scarier than half the demons we fight," Yusuke agreed, accepting the clothes and heading for the bathroom. Once dry, he emerged to find Kuwabara handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Come on Urameshi, I was about to watch 'Snatch' and you ain't about to change my plans, so you'll just have to watch it with me," he told him. Yusuke blinked, then shrugged, took the cup, and followed Kuwabara to his room. He flopped easily onto the futon next to Kuwabara, sipping at the piping-hot cocoa as Kuwabara started the movie up. 'Snatch' was one of their favorite movies - plenty of fight scenes and ridiculous humor. By the end, both boys were laughing and cutting up, making jokes about the movie and Brad Pitt's ridiculous pikey accent. Of course, it having been a fighting movie, Yusuke and Kuwabara soon got onto the topic of who could take whom in a fight and who was stronger, which (of course) led to thrown pillows followed by a wrestling match and shouted insults.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" yelled Shizuru, poking her head into the room and looking quite displeased at having been woken up. The two boys froze where they were and nodded quickly, making placating motions with their hands. "Good!" she grumbled, and zombie-shuffled back to her own room.

"Man. Definitely scarier than most demons," Yusuke said, sweating a little.

"You said it. She really hates getting woken up," Kuwabara agreed, beginning to (quietly) re-straighten his room.

"Sorry about that, man. Guess I've worn out my welcome, huh?" Yusuke said, helping to straighten a little. "Guess I'd better go." Kuwabara could practically feel the unhappiness rolling off Yusuke as he said that.

"Nah, it's late and it's still raining. You can spend the night here. Besides, Shizuru never remembers in the morning. It's like she goes into angry zombie mode, but she's fine later," Kuwabara assured him, rolling out the extra futon now that there was enough floor space for it. "On top of that, you might make more noise leaving than you would staying, and then Angry Zombie Shizuru might come eat your brains," he added, making chomping motions. Yusuke snickered quietly, his demeanor once again brighter. He took their cups to the kitchen while Kuwabara finished setting up the guest futon. Later, as the two boys lay in the darkness, Yusuke spoke.

"Thanks, Kuwabara."

"Mmmfbl. Mmf," was his only response.

Yusuke smiled and turned over, unaware that an azure eye opened, peeking cautiously, and a matching smile spread slowly across a certain copper-top's face.

-----------------_owari_--------------------

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. You guys seriously make this worth continuing. :3 Expect the next theme, "Break Away," soon, unless anyone has special requests.


	5. 6: Break Away

Yare, yare. This one gave me such a fit; it just absolutely didn't want to come out of my head. But we got it out there in the end, despite the lack of reviews. --makes a sad puppy face at you all-- Thanks to ladyasile who did review. :D And if the rest of you were busy or something, don't worry, you can still review it.

I honestly don't mind lots of reviews in a row for the different chapters, because they're all their own individual stories. So if you're a new reader, feel free to review each one individually. :D Even a few short words can mean so much. And if you didn't like it, let me know so I can improve! Anyway, on to the story.

Theme #6: Break Away. Yusu/Keiko followed by Yusu/Kuwa. Could be considered the prequel to my other story, "Realizations." T for mild language.

-------------------------_hajime_------------------------------

"Yusuke, let's go shopping!" Keiko said cheerfully, practically bouncing along at Yusuke's side. She had practically chained him to her side every day since he'd come back and this weekend was rapidly shaping up to be exactly the same. Not for the first time, Yusuke regretting her school being out on holiday.

"Do we have to?" Yusuke grumbled, sighing.

"Yusuke! You have a lot to answer to for being gone so long. It's natural that we should make up for all the time you lost us while being in... that place..." Keiko scolded, her nose wrinkling with distaste at the last few words.

"'That place'? You mean the Makai?" Yusuke asked, giving her a curious look. "What's wrong with the Makai?"

"Yusuke, don't you remember?" she said, as though explaining something to a very small, very stupid child. "That's where you had to fight all those dreadful demons in that awful tournament! We all almost died there. And then later, you went back for two whole years to fight in another stupid tournament! That place is just not for anyone of a civilized nature."

Yusuke felt himself bristling a little. "You know, the Makai's technically my home, now. And in case you'd forgotten, I'm half-demon, too."

"That place will never be your home! Your home is here with me!" Keiko insisted, stamping her foot. "You're supposed to be happy here. As to your affliction, it's not something you can help, so you should just ignore it."

"Affliction??" he asked incredulously, stopping to stare at her. "Keiko, this is a huge part of who I am! It's part of my heritage, and it's why I'm ALIVE!"

"Honestly, if you'd never taken up that job as a detective, you'd never have had to worry about it," she retorted snippily. "You could have stopped being a juvenile delinquent and graduated high school and come to college with me, instead of running off all the time on those silly missions and getting yourself into all those stupid fights."

"Keiko! Fighting is what I do! It's who I am!" Yusuke was practically shouting by this time, unable to believe that the girl he was supposed to love, who was supposed to love him, felt so totally against everything that made up who he was.

"Well maybe it shouldn't be!" she shouted back. "Didn't you ever think about what I wanted, Yusuke? Maybe I don't want to constantly have to watch you go off to fight and get yourself beaten up all the time!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be watching me at all!"

Keiko drew back as though she'd been slapped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be watching me at all," he repeated darkly. "Maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

"Yusuke! But.. but you promised! You said we'd get married! I waited for you!!" Keiko screeched, beginning to sound hysterical.

"You waited two years before you shouted that you were going to move on with your life! Didn't you ever think how that felt for ME? To come home and find the girl you asked to wait basically telling you to shove off a year before your promised time was up?"

Keiko was nearly in tears. "But you were gone for so long to that awful place! I thought you'd been eaten!"

"Thanks, Keiko," Yusuke said scathingly. "Thanks for having so much faith in me. You know, we really don't belong together. It was always just something that 'should' happen, because we've known each other forever. Childhood sweethearts and all that crap. Knowing each other for so long. But you don't really know anything about who I am. If you did, you'd know that I fight. That the Makai is home. If you'd loved me, you would have waited for me and accepted me as I was, like Kuwabara-" He abruptly cut himself off, a dawning look of epiphany creeping over his face. "Like Kuwabara did," he muttered to himself. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

Keiko looked up at him, tears running freely down her cheeks. "Are... are we broken up, then?" she asked, sniffling. Yusuke nearly rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Consider us officially over," he said distractedly, running a hand through his hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some serious thinking to do." He walked off, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Behind him, Keiko stood crying as she mourned the loss of something she never really had.

-----------

Yusuke sat on the roof of his old middle school, leaning against the familiar building. His mind was in a tumult of emotion and old memories and speculation over his new discovery. "All this time, it's been Kuwabara," he mumbled, leaning back to stare at the clouds. Clouds had been one of the things he had definitely missed in the Makai. Along with a certain red-head and his constant banter and drive to fight.

The ex-spirit detective had always assumed that his feelings for Kuwabara were just those of a teammate and a best friend. He'd always wanted to protect Kuwabara. He'd always assumed he hadn't felt the same about Hiei and Kurama because they were demons and more capable of protecting themselves. He trusted Kuwabara with his life and always felt better when he knew Kuwabara had his back. He'd always known Kuwabara would be there for him, and he'd always chalked it up to being best friends. Not having had any real other friends before Kuwabara, he'd had no way to compare. How was he supposed to know that what he felt for Kuwabara wasn't friendliness, but love?

He smiled to himself. Genkai was right - he really was a dimwit. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was going to go invite Kuwabara out for a normal match-up, and then tell him everything. _That way,_ he thought wryly, _if he wants to kill me for it, he won't have any energy left to do it with._ He slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed off to Kuwabara's house, whistling nonchalantly. He always felt better after he made a decision and got to the action part.

-------------------------_owari_------------------------------

As always, let me know what you thought, be it good or bad! Stay tuned for the next theme, Heaven! And as always, reviews make me write much faster. :3


	6. 7: Heaven

I hope you've all had a pleasant holiday; sorry for the lack of updates but between work and Christmas stuff, I've hardly had time to sit down and breathe, let alone write. I've been a little distracted by D.Gray Man too, to be honest... Eheheh...

As to all the Keiko-OOC talk, I realize I might have written her a tad more harshly than she should have been, but if you think about it, it probably wasn't too far off the mark. She was fine with him after he came out of Sensui's cave because he went back to looking and acting like normal, if skipping even more than previous. She wasn't exactly pleased when Yusuke left (the 'new boyfriend' comments are the mark of an angry woman scorned and she didn't even come to Genkai's to see him off) and she had two long years to stew about why Yusuke would choose the Makai over a peaceful life with her. It's not too much of a stretch in her mind to conclude that it's his half-demon side making him do it and blame everything on that.

But anyway, I digress. It's my writing to do with what I will. And the fact that I really hate Keiko probably did have something to do with it. XD So we're moving on to the new theme, Heaven. And it's a songfic because my brain won't let me make it otherwise. Believe me, I tried. It absolutely refused to come out without the song.

Theme 7: Heaven. Yusu/Kuwa and Kuwa/Yusu, T for not-too-graphic mentionings.

Song: _Heaven_, from DDR Max 2, by DJ Sammy and Yanou. Lyrics in italics.

_----------------------------hajime__----------------------------_

Yusuke Urameshi had a somewhat different approach to the idea of heaven than most people. Having been there several times for business purposes, it was hard to think of the place as a magical land of happiness good people went to when they died. Really it was more of a giant office building with ogres as paper-pushers and a toddler for a CEO. Though Koenma had been staying in his teenager form more often recently, he still held on to his pacifier, jokingly saying he was building up his Mafukan in case Yusuke ever went berserk. Of course, he would then ruin the joke by saying he was serious, this was the only reason King Yama was willing to let him slide as much as he did.

For Yusuke, heaven was the time he spent in the worlds of the living, human and demon both. Time he spent with one Kazuma Kuwabara.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I find it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Curled up under the covers on a cold, rainy day. Holding him tighter when he protested that they couldn't spend all day in bed even if it was a Saturday. Burying his face in the soft copper curls and breathing in the masculine, spicy scent that was uniquely Kuwabara. Pouting when he was disentangled and winning an extra five minutes that turned into another hour spent pressed close against the other man. Murmured conversations, hot and breathy in his ear, making the redhead laugh or shiver by turns. Reminders of past seductions and remembered ecstasies.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

Hot kisses on a hot night, a light summer breeze ghosting across the skins of two boys just barely past seventeen. Moans wrought with care from the taller of the pair, the darker boy teasing them out with his hands and his mouth. The grass on the hill tickling them ever-so-slightly, soft and inviting in the moonlight. Pleasure beyond anything he'd ever known, reveling in the feel of the other's body. Pushing him to the brink and hovering there, screaming for release. Shouting their climax to the clear night sky, the heavens resounding with the sound of their lovemaking. Lying boneless in the grass, panting and breathless. Admiring the sheen of the sweat-soaked body next to him, wondering if he had the energy to do it again. Wondering how long this heaven could possibly last.

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Remembering all the times Yusuke had died and come back for him. The unspoken fear that one day Kuwabara would die and not be coming back. The joy when Koenma told them he'd made a deal with his dad. The party to celebrate. The life Yusuke would never have to spend alone. The love they would never have to lose. The years they would have together. The wedding they began to plan immediately.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Protesting as he was carried over the threshold of their apartment. Complaining that he would be dropped even though he felt completely secure in the taller man's arms. Being silenced with a breathtaking kiss. Being set down on the bed they shared. Being completely enraptured watching the redhead strip. Shivering at the trail of kisses left in the wake of his clothing's disappearance at the hands of the taller man. Moaning as he was pinned and ravished. Eyes widening as Kuwabara began to ready himself. A question asked - _"You didn't think I was going to be the uke forever, did you?"_ Reveling in the feel of the redhead pulsing within him, pleasure and pain in equal course touching him to his core. Screaming as they reached fulfillment together, arching in ecstasy. Collapsing together on the bed, drifting into sleep with sweet whispered words echoing in his ears.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Finally relinquishing his hold on the other man, though still pouting. Stretching and yawning as they got out of their warm bed. Being handed a cup of coffee and blinking in surprise that it was hot. A chuckled explanation - _"I knew you wouldn't want to get up, so I set the coffee pot to brew a couple hours later than usual."_ A sheepish grin and a quick kiss. The warmth of the hot liquid and the knowledge of being so intimately understood. Knowing what it was like to be loved. Knowing what it was like to be in heaven.

_We're in heaven_

_----------------------------__owari__----------------------------_

So, how did you like it? A little less innocent for you this time. We hope you enjoyed! Hopefully the next theme, Innocence, won't take as long to be extricated from my head. Just remember - reviews help me write:D See you next time, my lovelies!


End file.
